The Heart of the lion
by Zarrok1138
Summary: 17 years ago, a war to end all wars was fought. It was thought that mankind had finally pushed back the Grimm. But now, Ruby a hand of fate and a group of new students must ready themselves for the greatest battle they have ever seen.
1. The Lion part1

**Before I get started I want to set this up before each one shot I will set up continuity so there are no mistakes. Basically I am listing pairings and character background**

**Continuity SunxWeiss and Kain's team is alive, if you don't know who Kain is check The RWBY theorist**

"An heiress with the heart of a lion"

My name is Engel Schnee. I am a faunus, but I am unlike any faunus before me. I was born with what has been coined the "dust gene". do to my mothers near constant contact to large quantity's of dust, I... was changed, some would say for the better, others... I am just happy to be alive. 9 out of 10 kids with dust gene due not survive past child birth, just lucky I guess.

I suppose I should tell you what I look like. I am a 17 year old girl shoulder length platinum blond hair like my mom, ice blue eyes, 5'6" in height. I wear a red version of my mom's old combat attire with a gold Schnee emblem on the back, no combat skirt(who wears a skirt into battle any way! If you try to kick someone they get a good look at... never mind) instead I wear red jeans and 1.5 inch reinforced gold heals on my red leather boots(they are worn under the jeans). I also have red silk gloves with black rubber grip pads on the palm, also at the flick of the wrist 0.5 inch gold claws extent from my fingers.

I guess I should tell you what kind of faunus I am, I am a lion faunus. A normal faunus has only 1 animal trait, I have... I have 4. I have golden lion ears, a tail with a platinum tuft of fur at the end and razor sharp canines. I bet your wondering what my last animal trait is, well its hard to explain, about a year ago I was in a practices mach against my friend Thorn. Right when I was about to win he slashed my right eye with his Katana.

Normally this isn't a problem I went to the infirmary and got patched up. The doctor said there would be a scar after the wound healed. All I could think at the time was that I had a scar like my mom. It would be so COOL. I had to wear an eye patch, but the doctor said that my eye was all right. When they removed the eye patch what we saw... I... Don't know what to say. It looked just like my mom's scar, but instead of dark scar tissue... there was... fur... Golden fur. Just like my ears and tail. I didn't know what to say... mom was the first to break the silences "You look beautiful, my little snow angel" From that day on no one but my mom was allowed to call me that. I remember when my uncle Juane tried to call me that. Sadly for him I had just put the last touches on my weapon. Lets just say shotgun to the face is a fairly good backup plan.

Oh right I should tell you what my weapon is. It is a retractable duel shotgun staff, basically two shotguns put together to make a staff with retractable barrels for easy storage, I can even extend only one side of the staff and shoulder it like a rifle, also like my aunt Yang, I can focus my aura into the buck shot and fuse it together to make explosive slugs for long rang fighting. I was very proud when I finished it, my aunt Ruby loved it, but my dad said I should have made the shotgun separate so I could use them as Nun-chucks, really dad! Nitpicking, luckily aunt Ruby gave him a glare that quite frankly I wish I never saw she then said "Our weapons are an extension of ourselves, our weapons must be a representation of your self, even if you are using a family sword you must have a connection with it or you will never be able to use it properly" Needles to say dad promptly excused himself to escape Aunt Ruby.

Well today is the day. Today I am tested by one of my teachers, professor Kain Kendrean. If I pass I go to Beacon if I fail... I don't want to think about it. All I know is that today will decide my fate.

**To be continued **

**Okay this is now a story of its own and not a part of the RWBY theorist **

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	2. The Lion part2

Weiss was scared. Today was the day that her daughters training had been leading up to. 'Is she ready?' Weiss was in the observation room above the training room of Schnee Manor. She was pacing, glancing at the window with anticipation and dread. "You really need to relax more Weiss" acting on surprised instinct she drew her sword and faced the intruder.

"Now Weiss we may not have parted ways under the best of circumstances, but that is no way to treat an old friend" Weiss then took the time to look at her opponent. He was about 6 feet tall wore a black trench coat sun glasses, and midnight black hair. But his most distinguishing fetcher was the faint golden glow from his eyes.

"Orion!" dropping here sword Weiss caught Orion in a hug. The old man laughed he had not seen Weiss in quiet some time, at least not this Weiss.

"Orion its good to see you" she retrieved her sword and sheathed it.

"like wise" Weiss seated herself and motioned him to do the same.

"So what brings the god of fate to my door step, is there anything you need help with?" the old god smiled, he had always liked how direct Weiss could be

"No I am merely here to alleviate the concerns of an old friend" she smiled

"Old" she said in a mocking tone

"Well not that old"

"Your lucky Sun isn't around"

"Yes" he said "probably get hurt trying to defend your pride" they shared a short laugh.

Suddenly Weiss became very quiet "Is she ready" Weiss said her voice getting serious.

"I can only say that she will be when the time is right"

"that's not good enough!' she said getting up, she looked out the viewing window. She closed her eyes "I wasn't ready, I need her to be ready" the old god got up and placed a tired old hand on her shoulder

"and she will be, you must trust your teachings, and you must trust her" Weiss opened her eyes and looked up into the eyes of the old god.

"your right thank you Orion"

"I'm sorry but I must be going" and so he disappeared. Weiss felt more confidant in her daughter.

"She will be ready" she paused "no she won't be ready" she said "She is ready" with those words she saw her daughter enter the training room reading her weapon. All that was left to do was watch and wait.

**So thank you to the Dagger of Faith, tribute character still in the works. Okay change of plans this is now a four part story and that's all I'm saying. Review fav and follow. PM me if you would like to use any of my OCs.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	3. The Lion part3

**The long awaited fight is now here Engel Vs. Kain**

The fight to put it bluntly, was not going well. Engel was low on options, do to Kain's low aura he is usually a fair fight. But now he's pulling out all the stops.

"Had enough" Kain said

"Have you"

He merely spun his sword

'I'm out of options, I need an opening' she thought

Engel rushed in a flurry of staff strikes punches and kicks. All blocked or evaded with liquid precision on Kain's part.

She fell back retracting one side of her staff shouldering the rifle and focused her aura into the rounds, turning them into explosive slugs.

Kain saw this and started to move.

Engel now firing her weapon was using the splash damage to off balance Kain. Extending her staff she went in for the kill.

Kain delivered a fast round house and knocked Engel's staff out of her hands.

"Well that's not very fair"

"Oh I know, but we both know you have more than a few tricks up your sleeves" Engel smirked

"Indeed" she flicked her wrists and ten gold 0.5 inch claws extended from the fingers of her gloves.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them her irises were now slits. She cut loss and disarmed Kain.

"Nice, but you'll have to do better than that" What happened next was a blur as both combatants exchanged blows. It was as if the fight would go on forever. Engel wasn't

slowing down, if anything she was getting faster. She saw an opening, Kain was exposing his left side weather it was intentional or not did not matter. With one fast and

powerful kick she struck. And finally it was over. Engel was done her aura in the yellow. And Kain well lets say its a good thing that Schnee manor has a medical wing.

"you did well" startled Engel turned to see her mother and father

"not bad, could of done it faster with nun-chucks though" it was at this point that Sun found himself in-cased in ice from the neck down "C-c-c-cold"

"Don't mind him dear he just needs time to rethink his stance on your weapon" they walked out the arena with Sun in tow on one of Weiss's glyphs

At the side of the arena

"Is she ready"

Kain faced an old friend, shrouded in shadow all he could make out was the glint of his glasses and his green eyes

"She is far more ready than we were"

"Very well, I must inform Ms. Schnee. You should get yourself patched up you will be needed later"

"I Know" he turned to watch his best student leave the arena "I hope we are ready for what is to come" he turned to look back at his friend and saw nothing but air.

"Must you all ways do that?"

With that Kain left to get some medical help. 'One day, we will have peace, but for now.' He winced at the sudden pain in his side 'damn, she can kick'

'But for now' he thought 'for now, we must fight, we must fight to keep what little peace we still have'

**Well done what do you think review fav and follow**

**Sorry about the update but the fight needed something more**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	4. The Lion part4

It had been a long day for Weiss. She only had one more thing to do. Turning the door knob to her office she entered and knew that there was something wrong. Her chair, when ever she left she always turned it to face the door. It was facing away from her. She tensed and griped her sword.

"Calm Ms. Schnee, we both know that if I wanted, you would be dead by now" She relaxed, if only a little.

"Indeed I would" She said

He turned around in the chair to face her, all she could make out was the faint glint of his glasses and his green eyes.

"It has been a long time, has it not Ms. Schnee" he said

"Yes it has old friend, but I fear you are here for more than a casual hello"

"Indeed I am" he says getting up taking care to position the chair the way it should be

"It is happening again, isn't it" she asked a pause he turns his back to her and says

"Yes"

"who is the first"

"his name is, Zarrok Kendran"

"Kain's son?"

"Yes"

She could not imagine a more terrible fate. Looking down she asks "Dose he know"

"Yes"

"What of the others?"

"They are ready" he said he turned to her

"then it is time" she paused "time for the immortals to rise again" she went to a nondescript painting on the wall and pressed a button

"We need to find a worthy wielder of Prometheus if we are to survive this" she said

"I believe you know who to give it to"

"I believe so but he must prove himself"

"Is that not what he has been doing this whole time?"

"Yes, Yes he has" a small beep came from the man's scroll

"I must be going we will meet again soon" as he left Weiss whispered words she hoped she would never say

"You were right Ruby, I only hope we are ready for it"

**Who is the old friend? Why is there a self-insert? And why am I asking questions only I know the answer to?**

**I guess you just have to read to find out.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	5. An old friend part1

A man, dark brown hair graying at the temples deep green eyes, 5'11" in height. He wore simple glasses, a black leather trench coat over a simple black t-shirt, and combat harness with two M1911 A1s in shoulder holsters, black jeans and light combat boots. And on his back, a sword. It was a single edge hand and a half long sword.

'It has been a long time since I have been to Vale' he thought 'no that is not right, I have been to Vale many times' he paused 'just not this Vale'

"My old friend as I live and breath" the man turned, Ruby Rose, she had changed much since they had last meet. For one she wore a stylized rose eye patch over her right eye, she wore her hair a bit longer now. But the most defining aspect that had changed was the ring on her finger.

"Headmaster Lie, to what do I owe the pleasure" he said

"You damn well know what you owe" the venom in her voice was absolutely toxic

"I disappeared for 20 years"

"And haven't aged a day" she said eyebrow raised

"I wish I could say the same for you"

She shot me a glare "Save me the pleasantries of your sarcasm" Ren had definitely worn off on her "I have neither the time nor the patients for it" scratch that Ren was more fun

"Why" she said "why leave, why would you just leave when we needed you the most"

"You would not understand"

"THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND" it was at this point that Crescent Rose in its full scythe form was pointed at my head 'wonderful as if I haven't been here before'

With a speed and grace that belied his age, or perceived age, he promptly disarmed and threw Ruby to the ground

"You wish to understand" a deathly quit feel upon us "For the last 102 years, my time not yours, I have been fighting, killing, murdering, the most dangerous and demented phycos across the cosmos" he paused "I have personally killed Mercury Black 50 times, I have seen to the death of Emerald Sustrai 67 times, I have over seen the trial and prompt execution of Roman Torchwick 157 times, and finally" he paused getting deathly quit "I have murdered in cold blood Cinder Fall 385 times" It was at this point that he fell to his knees exhausted.

Going over to and knelling by her old friend she asked

"My friend, what has happened to you"

**To be ****continued**

**I'm sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger but I was just in a car crash this morning so I hope you will forgive me. So what you all think of the old friend, pretty bad ass. Sorry about Ruby but I like the one eyed reaper Ruby over most others and yes she is married to Ren, get over it! And read **Ruin - Book One of the Rending Trilogy.****

****Till next time****

****a friend****

****Zarrok1138****


	6. An old friend Part2

**Hello**** and welcome to Heart of the Lion. to make things easier for me I will just point this out here so I do not have to use character dialog to explain every thing, as you may or may not have guessed at this point 20 years ago there was a grimm resurgence and many good people died. Ruby feels that had the ****"old friend" been there many would still be alive. as to who is dead you will find out. lets just say that it was a lot.**

Ruby knelt beside her old friend, he was passed out and unconscious.

"What happened to you"

"A lot actually" Ruby stood up drew her weapon and aimed at the source of the sound

"You know, I am growing quite tired of old friends pointing weapons at me" he said "It is most disconcerting"

"Orion?" she said eye brow raised, weapon still clearly aimed for his head "what did you do to him?"

"Just prior to the resurgence I recruited him"

"Recruited?"she asked skeptically

"As the god of fate I can not actively or physically affect the world around me"

"Hasn't stopped you before" she said sarcastically

'Ruby, you were never this biter what happened I thought you were happy' the old god thought

"I needed an agent with his skills and ability's so that I _could _directly affect the worlds around me"

"Worlds, plural, as in more than one" she paused looking down "that would explain how he would be killing one individual over and over again"

She looked up "why him, we could have used him, we needed him"

"no you did not"

"do I get a say in this or should I just get some popcorn and watch" he was sitting watching the old god and grand master hunter bicker and argue and he found it quiet entertaining.

"But to the matter at hand" he said getting up hands behind his back. Ruby always found his professional bearing and demeanor unnecessary.

"Why have I returned"

"Quiet obvious really"she said folding and sheathing her scythe in one smooth movement "there is a new grimm resurgence"

"Yes but one like I have never seen in my eons of experience with the grimm" the old god spoke

"What of that alternate version of my father you are so found of" Ruby said obvious distaste in her voice

"He does not know how or why it is happening"

"Then it is up to us" She turned to her old friend " I assume you are here to train the new immortals?"

"You assume correctly"

"Very well" she turned to leave, then stopped and looked back "Orion, it was good to see you again" and with that final good bye she vanished in a storm of rose petals

"We have much to do old friend" the old god said as he overlooked Vale "perhaps..."

And the old god found himself alone

"How in Ylevtal's name does he do that... to me of all people" the old god asked grumpily

**So cameos and exposition out of the way. Now we all know why every one is on edge and why the god of fate himself is involved. as always fav follow and review. I will always respond to my reviewers and answer any questions.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	7. Red Lotus

Ruby could not sleep. Getting up she did not put her eye patch on. Wile she did loss her eye there was no scar, the only thing out of place was the fact her right eye was just a white orb. Stepping onto the balcony over-looking Beacon she began to contemplate.

'Why did I have to be right' she thought 'why does this have to happen'

'If only you were here Yang' she sighed, looking up to the shattered moon above she said

"I miss you Yang" looking down she continued "I just hope that, were ever you are now, you at least have peace"

"can't sleep" startled Ruby turned around

"Ren, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Lie Ren, husband to Ruby and father of her son, Thorn.

"Don't apologies, I couldn't sleep either" he said "Here you must be cold in that night gown" he said wile wrapping his robe around Ruby, they looked up to the stars, enjoying the lovely warmth of their embrace.

"Whats troubling you?" he asked

"A lot really" she admitted sheepishly "Ren, why did I have to be right?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that" he admitted "I wish you were wrong" he sighed "I don't want Thorn to go through what we did"

"neither do I" they spent a few more minuets just enjoying the night sky above

"We should probably get some sleep" he said

"Sleep? how about something a little more, _fun_"

"Um" Ruby could see the red in his cheeks "maybe not tonight"

"Hmph" she pouted "fine" Ruby made sure to put a slight suggestive swagger in her step as she went back to bed

'Why did I have to fall in love with the cutest most beautiful woman I know' Ren thought

Getting into bed Ruby thought 'Tomorrow is Thorn's test, I know I should be worried for him, but I can't help but feel sorry for his opponent' with that happy thought she embraced sleep

**Okay a few things, first. Yang is dead, but she did not die in the grimm resurgence 20 years ago. Lastly Ruby is married to Ren. Now I would like to thank you all for reading this is my first real attempt at writing I have ever done and I appreciate all the support you are giving.**

**Shout out to my followers:**

**Dagger of Faith**

**Posidon29**

**kevin. m. bollard**

**Thank you for your support. Shout out to**

**Half-Blind Otaku**

**Kentethalion**

**ScytheReaper**

**You are great authors and I thank you for your help.**

**Please**** feel free to leave a review, fav and follow**

**and as always**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	8. The rose and the Valkyrie part1

**Okay I know that I have been teasing the release of Lie Thorn to many of the people who have PMed me. Well today is the day. Today you will meet the son of Lie Ren and Ruby Rose. Okay before we get started I need to ask you all for some help. I would like all your opinions on how Ruby's name should be changed. As she is now married her name should be changed, here are the options: Lie Rose, Ruby Lie, Lie Ruby, and Ruby Lie Rose. Please feel free to review and PM me your opinions I would love to hear them.**

Lie Thorn, age 17 5'6" black hair turning red at the tips, magenta eyes. Thorn was getting ready to go up against his old friend Emily Valkyrie.

'Are you alright little one you seem... Troubled' he heard in his mind

"No I'm fine Rose... Its just that, its Emmy's birth day" he said aloud

'oh, I had forgotten' Rosenblatt the living sword. Rosenblatt is a Katana that was made for Thorn by his mother and his aunt Weiss. For all intents and purposes she is alive.

"Its okay Rose, we all forget things some times" Thorn checked over his gear. He wore a black hoodie with red high lights and on his back the red Rose family emblem. Black jeans with a red stripe on the right leg, and black running shoes. On his belt was Rosenblatt, his closest friend and part time partner in crime(read as pranks)

Together Thorn and Rose made there way to the Schnee manor training hall, there they meet up with a manically smiling Emmy Valkyrie.

Emmy is 17 years old, 5'4 ginger hair worn like her mother and one blue eye, a pink eye patch covers the other. She wears a pink beret with her silver hammer and sickle emblem. Her outfit is a pink and silver combat jacket and vest combo, combat pants with combat boots and finger-less gloves. Her weapon Love tap, is a sledge hammer with a grimm bone handel and an extremely dense metal hammer head. She also caries a wide variety of grenades and explosives.

Needless to say, this is going to be a long fight.

**So what do you think. Review fave and follow. And as always**

**Update: sorry but I was rereading this chapter and Emme need a better outfit, so she gets a combat jacket to go with her vest.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	9. The rose and the Valkyrie part2

Ruby Lie Rose watched from the observation box as her son and his best friend dueled below.

"They fight well" she heard beside her

she sighed "You know you are making it very hard for me not to kill you old friend"

"ah but were would the fun be in that" he said

"tell me some thing" she turned to look at him "why did you leave" she asked

He looked at her "I will answer that with a story" he said "about 50 years ago Orion sent me to an alternate version of Remnant"

"On this version you were partnered with Juane Arc, not Weiss Schnee" he continued "and thanks to the shared social awkwardness, the two of you had a budding relationship, but there was one thing standing in your way" he paused "can you guess what that was"

"If I had to guess I would say Pyrrha"

"And you would be right" he said "in a bid to win his affections she hatched a plan to sabotage your weapon"

"Not the brightest ideas" she said

"True" he admitted "but Orion gave me a choice; A I could prevent the sabotage and let the mach continue, or B I could let things take there coarse" he paused "witch did I chose" he asked

"A" she said "foil the plan and let thing sort themselves out"

"I chose B" he said "if I had chose A then Pyrrha in her mounting frustration would continue to fight until she had stabbed you in the chest, nearly killing you" he said "Pyrrha would be expelled and your friendship with her would end"

"but if my weapon backfired"

"you would heal, and you did" he said "not everything is black and white Ms. Lie there are many shades of grey"

She turned to look at the mach below "perhaps you are right" she looked back to see he was gone

She smirked "you never change do you old friend" she sighed "and I hope you never do"

**Shout out to Dravyn LeCrux for giving me permission to use one of his stories. Review fav and follow.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	10. The meeting of a White Rose

It was just another day to Weiss Schnee. All she had to do was drop off some paper work at her office and she could go home. When she went to open the door she noticed it was open. And that Ruby was siting at her desk.

"You know Ruby most friends would just call"

"I'm not most friends"

"Agreed" she said "your son and young miss Valkyrie did quite a number on the training hall"

"Hmm" Ruby paused "send me the bill, I can cover it" she said getting up

Weiss sat at her desk and Ruby sat in one of the chairs.

"I assume you have met with our 'old friend' have you not"

"I have"

"Good" Ruby winced in pain and reached for her scared eye

"Eye still giving you trouble?"

"yes'

"give it time Ruby, dust surgery can leave..."

"Weiss" Ruby interrupted "how long ago did I have this surgery"

Weiss thought for a moment "10 years ago?" Weiss asked

"Yes" Ruby said "10 years, I have had this pain for 10 years"

Weiss paled "You mean"

"Weiss, I was in the middle of a war, I did not have the time to worry about this" she pointed at her eye patch

"Ruby, I have seen to many friends die" She said sadly

"So have I, but grimm blood is very toxic" she said getting up she turned her back to Weiss "the doctors said that I should have died long ago"

"How long do you have" Weiss asked

Ruby turned to face her "One year"

"you have only enough time, time to see the start of the new grimm resurgence?"

She nodded "I will never know if we won"

"Does Ren know" Weiss asked

"Yes he was there when the doctor gave me the news"

Weiss looked at the grand master hunter, sympathy in her eyes "Ruby, I'm so sorry" she said getting up "is there any thing I can do"

Ruby put her hand on her partners shoulder, and looked her dead in the eye "Weiss when I... Die" she sighed "I need you to, to take over Beacon" The pain in her words Weiss could not believe it.

Ruby looked down with shame "Ruby, I..."

"Ren will be there to help you" she said looking back up at Weiss "he will know what to do"

Ruby's scroll beeped, she took one look at it and turned to leave

"I'm needed at the academy" she paused and turned back to Weiss "Weiss"

"Yes Ruby"

"It was an honor to be your friend" she said

"It was an honor to be your friend as well" Ruby nodded and vanished in a flash of rose petals

Weiss Schnee sat down

Her closest friend, her partner, Ruby Lie Rose. Grand master hunter and headmaster of Beacon academy. Was going to die, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

**So how many of you want to burn me at the stake... All of you? Okay how about next week, I'm free on Thursday. Well fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	11. Scarlet Rabbit

**For those of you that read chapter 7 of not yet, I will confirm that Wissen Dunkel is the old friend. Now on with the story.**

Ruby sat in the doctors office. Her doctor called her this morning, he said it was urgent.

'As if I need any more bad news' she thought. The door to the room opened.

"So what was so urgent I had to cancel all my appointments this morning" she said

"Honestly Ruby if you weren't my friend I'd kick you out for that" a female voice said

"Velvet?" Ruby hugged the bunny girl "how have you been, its been to long"

"Far better than you I'm afraid" she said taking out the X-rays "why did you not call me?"

"I didn't want to get friends involved" Ruby said "no offence but I doubt there is any thing that even you could do to save me at this point"

"that is were your wrong" Velvet said examining the X-ray "if Weiss hadn't called me when she did you would be dead"

"wait, you mean?"

"yes I can save you" she sighed "but, it will be a tough road ahead"

"Velvet, I survived the grimm resurgence" she said "I doubt this could be any worse"

"I guess not" she sighed "my team learned that the hard way" Ruby put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"there was nothing you could do" she paused "go home I will see you tomorrow, give Cardin my best"

"Okay, I'll have a treatment plan for you tomorrow" Ruby turned to leave "and Ruby"

"yes Velvet"

"try to take it easy"

Ruby smirked "no promises" with that she vanished

Velvet looked at the X-rays again 'I hate lying to you Ruby' she sighed 'it doesn't look good'

"Miss Scarlatina"

"What, oh" she said startled "Must you always show up like that, there is a door you know"

"I am aware" her 'old friend' said "how does it look"

Velvet sighed "she will die, no doubt about it" she paused and looked at him "so, why have me tell her I can save her"

"Because you will" another voice said

"Hmm..." she paused "I must be popular today, an 'old friend' and the god of fate" she said "Cardin would find this... funny"

"This should be all you need to save Ruby" the old god said handing her a small jar of glowing gold liquid

"Is this..."

"Yes"

"Your... Making her, immortal?"

"You will not win the war with out her"

"Velvet, the transition to immortality..." her 'old friend' paused "it is not the most pleasant thing to go though"

"I would imagine" she said examining the jar in her hand "what must I do"

"A simple injection will do" the old god said "I would recommend you put her under sedation first"

"Very well, thank you" Velvet said when she turned to look at them again they were gone

"Oh for the love of..."

**So Ruby will live. Any way fav follow and review**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	12. The fate of Yang Xiao Long part1

**Two years before Heart of the lion**

Ruby was in Ozpin's office, 'No that's not right, this is my office now' she sat down at her desk. The office hadn't changed so much, it still retained its clock work them. Just in a warmer shade of red.

"Ruby relax your sister will be fine" Ren sat opposite her in a chair

"I know Ren, but she was do back a week ago" the elevator doors opened and in walked a man that Ruby has known for quit some time.

"Xero, how are you?" she asked "I take it your mission was a successes" he hadn't changed much since his days at the academy ' I swear he is obsessed with the color purple'

"Yes, it was" he said there was a look of concern on his face when he saw Ruby's mood "Yang is not back yet, is she?"

"No"

"Well I'm back early so I should go and check on..." before he could finish Ruby's scroll flashed with an audio message, as she opened it, she heard the one thing she hoped to never hear from Yang.

"Repeat Grimm ambush need assistance, we are being over run" several shotgun blasts are heard over the line "send reinforcements, as many and as fast as you can!"

Ruby got up and started for the door "Xero, your with me, your the only one that can keep up with me when I use my semblance" she turned to Ren "Ren get Weiss and Sun on the line I want them to meet us there for extraction"

"On it" Ren got his sroll and made the call

"So were are we headed" Xero asked

Ruby turned to him her face grim, and she said two words. Two words that no one wanted to hear

"Ash Fall"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but only 3 hours of sleep will do that to you. Any way fav follow and review**

**Shout out to revanchists unite for the OC Xero. Be sure to check out his story Enter: RWBY Dunkel aka the 'old friend' makes a cameo in chapter 7**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	13. The fate of Yang Xiao Long part2

Ash Fall

A name Ruby knew all to well.

It was here she lost her eye.

It was here she made a friend.

It was here that friend died.

Ash Wood, the original name of the town, was the home of Cinder Fall. When the Grimm came, she called the only person she knew could save her home, Ruby Lie Rose.

As much as she hated the woman she needed her aid, in exchange for saving her home she would stop her plans against Vale. On the battle field and at rest they learned much about each other. They were both driven women, willing to do every thing to protect their home.

At the start of the second week of the battle, Cinder and Ruby were ambushed. Back to back the two women fought off countless monsters, but they were not fated to win.

Ruby was struck in the right eye, blinding her, but before the beast could finish her off. Cinder stepped in taking the hit. after the battle Ruby shared words with the dying woman.

"Why"

"Do I need a reason to save a friend"

"You do when your 'friend' happens to be the woman you have been trying to kill for years"

Cinder gave a cold laugh "True, all to true" she became silent "Ruby, I have killed many... But I have never killed a mother"

"what are you talking about? I have no child" she thought 'me and Ren haven't...' she paled 'we did, we didn't mean to, but we did'

"Don't be afraid Ruby, I'm sure you will be a great mother when the time comes" she coughed and blood started to fall from her mouth "I guess you win this round Miss Lie"

"No don't you die on me"

"Good by, my friend" with that her grip failed and the monitor flat lined.

A good woman died that day, and from that day on. The city would be called Ash Fall, in honor of the brave woman that saved the life of Ruby Lie Rose.

**Okay to clarify Ruby was pregnant with Thorn at the time(Ren and Ruby's son). What did you all think of Cinder's death? Fav follow and Review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	14. The fate of Yang Xiao Long part3

**2 years before Heart of the lion**

Ruby and Xero were fly across the countryside. One a red blur of rose petals, the other shrouded in purple mist.

Xero's semblance teleportation is very useful, but after years of practice Xero figured out _how_ his semblance worked. Basically he phases between a pocket dimension and this world. The pocket dimension is smaller and far more condensed, so a foot in the pocket dimension is equal to say 100 miles, it should also be noted that when in the pocket dimension he can freely move in all three dimensions of space, up down, left right, forward backward. After realizing this Xero, evolved his semblance. He calls it Phase Walking, basically he is phased between the two dimensions, so when he moves the part of him in the pocket dimension, the part in the real world moves the appropriate amount. Needless to say but this is far more taxing than his normal use of his semblance.

"Any idea what might have gone wrong?" Xero asked

"No"

"Well, what was Yang's assignment any way?"

"A simple clean up job, the locals took care of most of the lower level Grimm but they wanted a huntress to take care of the big ones"

"What are you thinking?"

"Ash Fall was the last major battle with the Grimm"

"Meaning" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"How long ago was that battle?"

Xero thought for a moment "15 years ago?"

"Yes" she nodded

"I don't like were this line of thought is going" he said "because if your right were fucked"

Ruby smirked "You know after 20 years I thought you kicked that swearing habit out of your system"

"What ever"

After an hour they arrived, what meet them was not pleasant. A giant death stalker and at least ten full size packs of beowolfs.

"Hang on sis"

"Got your back Yang" Xero switch Lilac Dawn to rifle mode and started to mow down the sole less bastards.

"Ruby I can't holed these assholes off forever, now would be a good time to leave"

"I know hang on" she reached for her scroll, but just as she was making the call the death stalker struck.

"Ruby look out... move" Yang pushed her out of the way, a golden spike protruding from her stomach.

With blood red eyes and hair burning the brightest gold she struck "**DON'T... YOU... DARE... TOUCH... MY... SISTER!**" accenting every word with a blast from her gauntlets, the final blow went strait though the the monsters armored head.

"Damn, remind me never to get on her bad side" Xero stated. Yang collapsed to her knees

"Sis, come on we gotta get out of her!"

"Sorry sis, I don't think I'm leaving with you this time" Yang said shakily

"What are you talking about of coarse you are, Xero get us out of here"

"Can't, I ain't got shit in the tank"

"Translation?"

"I used to much Aura, I cant teleport a damn thing, not even myself"

Ruby readied her rifle and Xero loaded a new mag.

They were ready.

And so were the nearly one hundred beowolfs.

Yang was bleeding out, Xero was exhausted, and Ruby. Ruby was losing her sister.

There was no hope.

No silver lining.

No knight in shining armor to the rescue.

Only death, and the emptiness beyond death.

"If I die here today" Ruby said barely above a whisper , her single silver eye turning cold with anger "**I DIE FIGHTING**"

Unleashing her scythe she was ready, beyond ready.

She was the one eyed Reaper, Grand master huntress and headmaster of Beacon, and she would not fall with out a fight.

**Cliff hanger! Yeah I know you all hate me. But the last chapter of this arc will be out tomorrow till then. Fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	15. The fate of Yang Xiao Long part4

Yang Xiao Long. The blond brawler, was dead.

Ruby was exhausted, her Aura in the yellow, the run to Ash Fall making her almost to tired to fight. Xero on the other hand could barely stand, his Aura was just a hair shy of entering the red zone.

But they were ready. Ready to win this fight for Yang, even if it cost them their lives. It was their duty.

"Come on you soul-less bastards, bring it I ain't got all fucking day" but before Xero could fire. Some thing stopped him, or rather some one.

A woman about 5'8" in height, brilliant bright blue eyes, and incredible bright blond hair that reached her waist.

She wore a long sleeve shirt and Ursai leather jacket, wrist guards, a combat half skirt to protect the back of her legs and Ursai leather pants. 1" reinforced combat heeled knee boots each one had one dagger in a spring loaded sheath that would launch it into her hands, and sheathed on the left side of her waist was a hand and a half long sword with an extra thin blade for speed.

But what defined her the most were the pair of angelic white wings on her back and the small silver feather tattoo under her right eye.

She gazed out at the monsters her wings in full display "My name is Nyx, the Guardian Angel" she paused glaring bright blue daggers into the soul-less beasts "and you shall not hurt my friends"

"What the fuck is with this chick" Ruby shot Xero a look

Nyx turned to Ruby "Ruby take your sisters body and go, Weiss and Sun will be here soon" she turned back to the beast

"No"

"Ruby you are.."

"I said no, I am going to fight"

Nyx slowly walked up to Ruby "Forgive me" she said looking down

Confused Ruby asked "for what"

"This" Nyx knocked her out with a pommel strike to the head.

"What the fuck" he caught Ruby "why did you do that"

"She would not listen, take this" she handed him a Dust crystal "it is an Aura infused dust crystal, there should be enough energy for you to phase to the town"

turning back to the monsters before her they charged

"Now go!"

"Hell fucking no, we had a chance with three people, but one against that many. That's suicide"

"Xero I am 147 years old, I can handle this many easly. Now go"

"Fine" he added quietly "fucking immortals"

After Xero vanished in purple mist Nyx readied herself. with a flick of her wings four feather blades shot out killing the beasts instantly. she flew into the air, a quick twitch of her wings she recalled her blades back to her 'I remember when Ruby modified them' she thought 'just don't ask me how they work, Ruby tried to and I left more confused than before'

She dived down, slashing with her sword and wings, never touching the ground.

'Let change things up a bit' sheathing her sword, she made a subtle move with her feet and the two daggers shot out of there sheaths and into her hands.

Landing softly she noticed that there were only about fifty monsters in front of her 'now to finish this'

"Come then, meet your fate"

* * *

><p>Back with Xero and Ruby.<p>

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, hoping beyond hope that it was all a dream.

"Fucking finally" she turned to see Xero

"Please" she said quietly "please tell me it..."

Xero's expression darkened "I'm sorry" he said as he left the med bay.

**And so the fate of Yang Xiao Long arc ends. I promise that this is the saddest arc in the story, things will get better. Shout out to Forfrysning for the character of Nyx. Feel free to check out his story Nyx (RWBY). and as always fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	16. The Fallen Valkyrie

**Before we start I want to make one thing clear. The old friend is an alternate version of Wissen Dunkel from Half-blind Otako's story Not Yet. Okay on with the story.**

Nora Valkyrie. A woman on a mission. She stood there, at the foot of her beloveds grave.

"Dunkel" she muttered "it has been a long time old friend" she turned to face him

"Would it matter if I said I was sorry?" he asked. Faster than any one could blink a sword was at his throat.

"I have waited seventeen years Dunkel" she whispered "Dove..." she choked out "Dove, died the day I gave birth to Emily"

Dunkel meet her stair

"Every year on her birth day, I come here" she continued "and I wait, I wait for you"

"You wait to kill me" Dunkel finished

"No" she dead panned "to tell you three words" she took a deep breath "I forgive you"

He gave her a questioning look as she sheathed the sword

She gave a cold laugh "Even if you where there" she placed a hand on the grave stone "he would have still stayed to defend the hospital" she looked at Dunkel "it was who he was"

She walked up to Dumkel

"I can't blame you for who he was" she put a hand on his shoulder "and you can't blame your self for not being there"

She let her hand drop

"Dove Bronzewing, was a good man, and I will always love him" she put her hand to her heart "he lives on here, in my heart"

she looked into his eyes

"And I will not let him, or his memory die" she turned to walk away "I will see you at the academy Dunkel"

She turned back to face him

"Do not let the past define you Dunkel" he meet her gaze "it will only destroy you"

And with that they parted ways.

**So now we know who Emily's father is, and why he is not around any more. He died defending the hospital as Nora gave birth to their daughter Emily. Fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	17. The Sniper and The Gunman part1

"A sniper with no target, and a helpless flirt"

My name is Rachel Winchester. My mother is Velvet Winchester and my father is Cardin Winchester. I am 5'4" in height, I have ginger hair that reaches the small of my back, chocolate brown eyes and rabbit ears.

I wear a similar outfit to my mother, just with a darker brown leather and bronze armor. I wield a bolt action rifle, the stock can fold into a hand guard and the barrel turns into a blade.

Beside me is my boyfriend, Alexander Arc. Yeah son of Juane Arc and Pyrrha Arc. He's 5'9" red hair and... No eye color. He's... He's blind. But you wouldn't know just talking to him, his semblance is a form of sonar, but the amount of detail he can see with it is unbelievable.

He wears a black shirt with an unzipped white hoodie, arm guards with his family symbol, elbow guards and knee guards, black jeans and running shoes. He also wears a pair of sunglasses, white rimes with gold lenses. His weapons, well... He uses two M9 pistols. I know, a blind man with guns, crazy right. But he is just, unbelievably skilled with them.

I guess your wondering why I would date a blind man. Well, as the first, well technically second faunas in the Winchester family many have tried to get into my good graces. Wile the Winchester's are not as rich as say the Schnee's we are still quiet influential, I mean my father is on the Vale council after all. But, Alex was the first to treat me as a person, not some stepping stone to rise in the ranks. Don't get me wrong, he is far from perfect, he's a shameless flirt(he flirts with me, if he ever flirted with another girl the Arc family will never find a body) and he is a pain to no end. I swear he is always ready with a prank of some kind.

Well, here we are. Back to back with at lest 50 combat droids surrounding us. This is our test to get into Beacon. Alex spins his guns and I ready my rifle, we're ready.

And the droids charge.

**Well what do you think? I will be posting an explanation chapter in the RWBY theorist about the CardinxVelvet. Fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	18. The Sniper and The Gunman part2

Winchester manor

Ruby watched the fight from the observation box.

"What do you think" Ruby heard from behind her

"Velvet" Ruby turned to face her, clearly not happy

"Is some thing wrong?" She inquired

"Yes" her one silver eye shined gold then returned to normal "Why?"

Velvet gulped, very few could survive the wrath of the grand master huntress, and Velvet was not one of them

"Because I told her to" an old and tiered voice said

"I should have known" Ruby turned to the old god "Orion" Ruby turned to Velvet "Leave, now"

Velvet quickly left not wanting to be involved.

"Once again I ask, Why" she says pointedly at the god.

The god looks at her with sad tied eyes "You are needed"

"bull, shit" she says quietly "you know that we can win this war even..."

"NO, you won't" Orion cuts her off and sighs "this is nothing like I have ever seen, the old guard is all but dead, and my hands of fate are to thinly spread to help" he looks back up at Ruby "You will need every advantage you can get"

"I thought Dunkel was the right hand to fate" Ruby asked

"He is, but" he paused "does any one have just one hand?" the old god asked

"Well no" she admits sheepishly

"Dunkel, and Xero are the only ones here currently"

"Wait, Xero! Are you crazy, you made him immortal" Ruby panics

"Calm yourself Ruby" he can barley contain his laughter at her outburst

"I knew you were crazy, but this" she sighs "this is a whole new level of nuts"

"He is the last of the hands of fate, and the youngest" he says "he will learn"

"Fine, I just don't like the idea of spending eternity having to put up with that fool"

"Oh, you learn to live with it, but you are mistaken" the pauses "immortality is not invincibility, you can still die"

"Ruby hold her left hand up to inspect it "Orion, I have been the grand master huntress for five years" she looks back at the old god "for the last seventeen years the Grimm blood was eating away at my body, and I was still as dangerous as ever, maybe even more so as I was forcing myself to stay in top shape" she paused "but now"

"I see" the old god says looking at Ruby's hand

Ruby turns back to the battle below "just food for thought" she said

As the old god looked at Ruby, he saw that she stood straighter, walked with far more confidence. 'the Grimm should be very afraid' he thought

**Immortal One eyed reaper Ruby lives! Fav follow and review**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	19. The Immortal

**Okay firs I would like to apologize. This is no longer just a story about the children of teams RWBY and JNPR. I have updated the summery accordingly. Next, I'm not going to lie, this a filler chapter. I needed a chapter to explain the changes to Ruby's appearance do to the fact she is now immortal, just a heads up.**

Pain. That's all she felt for quite some time. Dunkel was right about the transition to immortality, but what Ruby was not ready for was the changes to her body. They were minor, but noticeable. First, her crimson tipped hair now ended in metallic gold highlights, and her silver eye was now golden in color.

To highlight these changes Ruby changed her outfit as well. She exchanged the combat skirt for light combat pants with reinforced heeled combat boots, she kept the upper half the same however, and she traded her long red cloak for a long black cloak. And finally she made the silver rose emblem on her eye-patch gold.

Thanks to the blood of a god making her immortal, all the strength she could have had, had not the Grimm blood slowing her down returned. As such she modified her scythe to be better suited to her new found ability's. For one she changed its color swapping the red and black colors so that all the red parts were now black and vice versa. Next she reforged the blade, making it stronger, allowing her to strike harder and faster than before. the last touch she made the blade gold in color to better match her new color scheme.

She was now ready.

**So what you all think of Ruby's new look? Fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	20. The Cursed

"A cursed soul forever fighting"

My Name is Zarrok Kendren. My name means misery, fitting I suppose. I am 5' 10" in height, gold eyes brown hair and fair skin. I wear an old black aviation jacket with the buttons on the right side, on the left upper chest is my gold knight chess piece emblem. Simple glasses that have retractable blast lens that seal against my face around my eyes. Black gloves with gold knuckle plates. Black dress pants and black combat boots.

I wield a simple hand and a half sword. Black wood hilt, gold pommel and cross guard, with a silver blade.

But i know what your thinking 'why do they call you the cursed' well... Let me tell you.

My semblance is kinetic energy absorption and redirection. Oh wait that's cool right! wrong, its not. Everything from every step I take to a light breezes, I absorb that energy and that energy recharges my Aura, as such I will never run out of Aura thus my soul will never loss strength. This means I... I am immortal. But unlike the others I can't die, ever. At lest I can use this energy in many ways, I can channel it through my sword increasing striking power, fire blasts of kinetic energy, reinforce my body and increase my strength by shrouding myself with kinetic energy, and now that I have an active dust gene I can cast kinetic energy glyphs that can repulse or be a simple platform.

Now you know the cursed life I will live. All I wanted to be was a philosopher, I never wanted to be a warrior. Fate as it seems is not fair, I will protect the people, and I will not fall, I will not fail, I will defeat the darkness. I am Zarrok Kendran, son of Kain Kendran, I am a new immortal, and no one will stop me from protecting the ones I love.

**Well. That was a thing. Fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a ****friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	21. The Cripple and The Gunslinger

**I will not do the descriptions as they are in the RWBY theorist and I want to make this action packed**

"A cripple with a desire to prove himself and a cunning fox with an attitude problem"

Adam and Raven faced off in the Schnee manor training room.

Raven flip cocked her shotgun extending the barrel and stock "do we really have to do this"

"What? Afraid you'll lose sis" he smirked adjusting his black Grimm mask with gold detailing

Raven growled and charged, Adam blocked then kicked her with his right leg using the brace to strengthen the blow

Raven pulled her S&W 500 and fired both her guns, flip cocking the shotgun in sawnoff mode.

Adam blocked and slashed all the shots "Your out of ammo sis"

"Not quite" she pulled out her brass knuckles and charged Adam

They traded blows for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes.

Raven hit Adam in the jaw then judo flipped him knocking his cane sword away "not so cocky now are you big bro"

Adam got to his feet favoring his left leg, his brace was damaged. The read out his mask showed him was not good, he had one good kick left then he was a sitting duck.

"Come on, bring it" Raven got into her stance and rained blows on Adam.

'come on think' Adam was doing his best, but his best without his sword was nothing compared to an unarmed Raven 'she is still favoring her right, maybe I can use that'

Adam started to move to Raven's left, she redoubled her efforts, but it was pointless now.

Adam kick as hard as he could, the brace pushed to the limit, he broke through Ravens defense and sent her across the training room floor sending her Aura into the red.

"That was close Raven, you almost had me"

"Bull shit Adam" she said as she got up wincing in pain

"come on, lunch is on me"

"it better be" the two siblings limped out of the training room for lunch.

**Fav, follow and review**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	22. Mother or Monster

**Warring, back story and exposition! Oh wait. That's a good thing, falls alarm.**

Weiss always hated mirrors. If she could live with out them she would.

'Just one day I wish I didn't have to see, see those eyes' as Weiss stood there, she looked at her eyes, those pale icy blue cat eyes.

During winter break in her second semester at Beacon she went home to Atlas, her father had summoned her, he claimed it was important. It would be the one thing she wished she had never done. Her father had discovered the dust gene. This gene reacted to dust, changing and manipulating the human genome and could possibly unlock unlimited physical potential. It could make you stronger, faster, and more powerful. Her father didn't have it, but Weiss did. So, in the interest of science, her father activated Weiss' dust gene wile she slept. When she woke up and looked at the mirror, she screamed, and screamed. she now had icy blue cat eyes and razor sharp fangs.

And, when her father saw her. He looked at her disgusted and called her a monster. Heart broken and disowned by her father she returned to Beacon. At this point Blake was revealed to be a faunus and had the foresight to take a class in the study of the law. With Blake's help, Weiss was able to take down her father and put him in jail for illegal human experimentation. He now lives in the very prison he designed to house the most dangerous criminals of Remnant.

But, wile Weiss' father hated her, despised her, and disowned her. She still loves him, for he is still her father.

She closed her eyes and felt some one hug her and a familiar tail wrap itself around her waist.

"You always know when I am having trouble, don't you" she smiled

"What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't" he replied

She turned to face him and rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"Your father?"

"Mnhm"

"He can't hurt you, not any more"

"I know, Sun but" she looked up into his eyes "I just want, I just want" she looks down in shame

"I know Weiss, I know" he wiped away her tears "come on, its Engel's initiation, we can't be late"

"Of coarse" she wiped her eyes and took his hand

'Today is the day indeed'

**Well, damn. So, who thinks I'm a heartless bastard(every one raises their hands) Well, damn. That's all I can say. Fav follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	23. The Imortals

**Okay, this is a filler chapter, but it is needed.**

Immortality.

In order for it to happen you need a very rare semblance or, you get on a gods good side. If you are made immortal you can still die, for immortality does not equal invincibility. However there is a work around to this. The favor of the gods, if you gain favor with one or more gods you can be brought back.

Immortals are the physical embodiment of emotions, concepts, animals, archetypes, and ideas.

There are three groups of immortals, each made with the needs of the times.

The old guard. The first group of immortals some members were as old as 500 years old. As of right now there is only one living member of the old guard. She is the youngest at 147 and she is the last. In her 147 years of service, she has not died once. But even the greatest of angels fall.

The hands of fate, led by the right hand of fate. is the current group of immortals. Led by the 127 year old right hand of fate Wissen Dunkel, it is there job to fight from the shadows to protect the light. No one knows how many hands of fate there are. But what we do know is that there are at lest two.

The new immortals. This group was made to fight the largest Grimm war of the multivers. The first being Ruby Lie Rose. All we know is that the new immortals are the most powerful beings that are not gods.

**Well, here's a challenge. Try to guess what all revealed immortals embody.**

**Ruby Lie Rose**

**Wissen Dunkel**

**Xero**

**Zarrok Kendran**

**Fav, follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	24. Initiation

**Yep, we're skipping ahead, I have been putting this off for too long. And so, without any more build up. I give you the Initiation.**

A leap of faith

'Well, this sucks' Engel and all her friends

Alexander Arc

Emily Valkyrie

Lie Thorn

Raven Belladonna

Adam Xiao Long

Rachel Winchester

And some kid in a military outfit

'I know him from some were, but were?'

Headmaster Lie approached the cliffs and made ready

"Welcome" She smiled "today, we test you in the forest, as you most likely did not hear. You will be given partners, today"

The headmasters assistant and one of her closest friends stepped forward "After you have landed, the first person make eye contact with will be your partner and teammate for the next four years"

"Thank you Penny"

"Anytime"

Raven raised her hand "So, your saying that your just going to throw us into the forest?"

Penny seemed a bit annoyed at how rude the statement was "yes, that is correct"

"Pass"

"W-what, but you appli..."

"No, no no" She smirked "I mean pass on the whole thrown into the forest thing" she hit a switch on her hat lowering a pair of aviator shades over her eyes

"See you guys down there" She took off at a sprint, jumped, drew her revolver spinning it turned to face her friends on the cliff, gave them a quick mock salute, and fired rocketing away from the cliff.

Adam face palmed "Excuse me headmaster" he adjusted his black Grimm mask and sprinted after his sister, using his right legs knee brace to increase his jump distance.

Ruby face palmed "Okay, new plan. Every one jump off the cliff, sound good?"

Thorn smirked and winked at Engel

Engel jumps and casts a glyph, Thorn dashes and lands on the glyph with Engel.

Alex and Rachel jump off at the same time holding hands.

Emmy tosses a pack of C4 jumps over it detonating it sending her flying into the forest.

the last student calmly walks to the edge of the cliff and merely steps off the edge.

**There we go! Fav, follow and review**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	25. The Teams

**Yes I skipped it. Sorry but its been very busy lately and you guys deserve a chapter so here you go.**

Headmaster Lie steeped up to the podium as the first group of four lined up

"Engel Schnee, Lie Thorn, Adam Xiao Long and Raven Belladonna. You collected the white queen pieces. From this day forward you shall be team, STAR, lead by. Engel Schnee"

"I, uh"

Thorn gave her a light punch on the shoulder as they left the stage.

"Zarrok Kendran, Alexander Arc, Rachel Winchester and Emily Valkyrie. You collected the black knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be team, ZARE(Tzar ). Lead by, Zarrok Kendran. You are dismissed"

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was a long weekend and I need my rest as always. Fav, follow, and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


	26. The first day

**This is from Engel perspective**

Lunch time. Teams STAR and ZARE where sharing a table. Or they would be if ZAREs leader would join in the conversation.

"Hey" A second year sits down next to Alex

He turns to him "Yes"

"Your Alexander Arc, the blind gunman, right?"

Alex nods

"You don't look blind, I mean, your looking right at me"

"I have a radar semblance, it is most accurate in the direction I look but I can 'see' every thing in this room, but not as detailed as when I 'look' at something" he explains tiredly

"I call bull"

Takes off his sunglasses revealing solid white eyes

"nice contacts"

looks at Rachel

She nods

He does something with his eyes but the kid can't see what. He puts the sunglasses back on and looks at the kid "so, you don't think I'm blind?"

"Yes"

Hands him two large white marbles

"What are these"

Takes off his glasses revealing two empty holes were his eyes should be

"AAAHHH!"

Alex put his eyes back in laughing with the rest of us

"I would have made them grenades" Emmy stated

"Sorry if I find the idea of grenades in my head unappealing Emmy" Alex said flatly

"Your no fun" she pouted crossing her arms

Rachel cut in "I would like my boyfriend in one piece Emily"

"B-but..."

"No! That's final"

"Aw" sits down

I have to say. Our first day was very good. Lets hope the next one is as good.

**There you go. Fav, follow and review.**

**Till next time**

**a friend**

**Zarrok1138**


End file.
